


[言峰x你] 囚鸟

by BK_Sheep



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 14:44:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16894578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BK_Sheep/pseuds/BK_Sheep





	[言峰x你] 囚鸟

>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> * cp为言峰x你，主角（你）是个有点可爱的男性（兼具男性与女性的特质，性别可在一定范围内脑补）
> 
> * “【”后面是你说的话
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> 十一月末。初雪过后的清晨。
> 
> 今天是去新教区上任的日子。你提着一只行李箱，吃力地行在通往山顶的小路上。因体能一向不怎么优秀，再加上海拔渐升、氧气愈发稀薄，路途中你停停走走，比计划里花费了更多的时间。
> 
> 在积雪的降噪效果下，周遭环境显得尤为凄寂，耳畔仅余靴子踏上地面的清冽脆响。你呼出一口气，看它在寒风中尽数凝为冰雾，而后抬起眼，望向不远处、隐藏在交错枯枝后的尖顶教堂。
> 
> 听之前教区的神父说，在这里任职的是个颇有能力的人。不单凭一己之力经营起偌大的教会，还在数年前、城市罹难时，收养了许多孤儿，将他们全部抚养长大，为其找到了各自的归宿。勤恳敬业，温柔善良，更重要的是，此人风评甚优。你从未听过关于他的一点流言蜚语。恐怕，此人在生活上，亦是严于律己，虔诚侍主吧。
> 
> 思考时，你已来到教堂大门前。漆黑的铁艺门敞开着，像在迎接你的进入，门后是装点着灌木的朴素庭院，再往前，则可看到沾了薄雪的圣母玛利亚像。你咽口唾沫，暗中下定决心，抬脚踏入眼前的院落。
> 
> 虽在上一个教区经历了些不愉快的事，你才被派到这陌生的城市，担任杂役一般的辅助工作。不过你坚信，只要努力，有朝一日你也能成为正式的神职者，为教友们答疑解惑，为教会出一份力，以回报上主对你的养育之恩。
> 
> 咔嗒。你站定在厚重的门扉前。白天时，教堂的正门向来不锁，所以你伸出手，打算直接将门推开。
> 
> 哪知，像知道有人造访似的。你的手还未碰到门把，门便在闷响过后，忽地一下打开了。
> 
> 出现在视野里的，是个身材高挑、约摸三十出头的中年男性。男人一副亚裔面容，并且比起一般亚裔，拥有着更为浅淡的发色和瞳色。你抬起头，愣怔地盯着对方。突然你注意到他身上穿着祭袍，于是便立即俯下身去，恭敬地向对方行礼。
> 
> 【您好，言峰神父。我是直属教区新派来的助祭。
> 
> 男人沉默了几秒。接着退后一步，将你让进门内。
> 
> 将门掩上后，男人一言不发地在前面引路。你惴惴然跟在后面，同时小心打量着礼拜堂内的陈设。这里的装潢不比前一个教堂内的华丽，许多设施都老旧了，且还有褪色磨损的迹象。但从整洁度看，它们也是被人细心打理过的。气流搅扰中，水晶灯的穗片发出几串叮当响动。你的视线从一排排长椅上飞掠，又擦过几幅绘着圣像的挂画，最终停在装饰了花卉的祭台上。
> 
> “把你的派遣单给我看一下。”
> 
> 低沉且温和的嗓音。男人站在祭台前，对你伸出一只手。光线从他后方的彩绘玻璃照射进来，为其镀上一层模糊的轮廓。
> 
> 你连忙将收在兜里的文件递出去。男人接过文件，蹙眉阅读片刻，又把目光放在你身上。如此数个来回。
> 
> “你还是个孩子嘛。”男人评价道。
> 
> 为了防止工作能力被质疑，你略带着急地否认。
> 
> 【我已经成年了。
> 
> “差一个月成年，”男人垂下眼睑，睇着表单上的资料，“而且顶着张稚气未脱的脸。真是，教会可真会使唤人。”
> 
> 你一时不知该作何反应了。男人的言行跟你想象中的完全不同，连性格也有所出入。此刻，他似乎在抗议这种压榨劳动力的行为。
> 
> “不过，既然你在主教手下当过职，肯定也积累了不少经验。”
> 
> 说着，男人将派遣单收好，向侧门方向踱去。
> 
> “跟我过来，我带你参观下宿舍。”
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> 你跟着他进了侧门，映入眼帘的，是比前庭小了一倍、风格简朴的欧式庭园。庭园四周围了一圈红砖垒就的花坛，因温度寒冷，如今坛内薄土已趋荒芜。而在园子的一角，则立着一棵高大细瘦的樱花树。
> 
> 凜风微拂，几只雀鸟在樱树枝杈间跳来跳去，扑扇着翅膀，发出婉转欢快的啁啾。几片雪沫被它们碰洒在地。晨曦映照下，尚未扫净的落雪反射着炫目流光。
> 
> 你出神地看着这一切。与教廷的金华粉饰相比，眼前的景象是这般安逸平和，让你不禁生出一股怜惜之情。
> 
> 男人背着手，走在庭院边缘的长廊上。廊道另一侧、正对院落的地方，则是为驻堂人员建造的居所。他在最深处的房门前停下脚步。因被园中景色吸引，你一个不留神，差点撞到对方背上。
> 
> 你勉强刹住步伐。男人转过身，居高临下地俯视着你。
> 
> “这是你的房间。”
> 
> 他示意身旁那扇门，并取出一把钥匙，交到你手中。你握住这枚温热的金属。
> 
> “里面已经被我打扫过了。”男人的神情稍有缓和，“你先安顿下来吧。工作的事，明天再说。”
> 
> 【谢谢您，神父先生。
> 
> 闻言，你立即躬身致谢。男人苦笑着摇头。
> 
> “不用那么拘谨。叫我言峰、或者直接叫名字也行。”男人温声道，“这里可没有主教区那种礼数。”
> 
> 但你执意对他以神品相称。见你如此坚决，他也不好再多说什么。
> 
> “安顿好以后，你可以在这附近转转。”
> 
> 离开之时，言峰对你提议道。
> 
> “傍晚前我都在礼拜堂里待着。如果你有想知道的事，就来问我。”
> 
> 你目送言峰走远，直到他的身影消失在走廊尽头。而后你深吸一口气，用钥匙打开面前的门扉。屋内的摆设十分单调，仅有一张床，一台旧木桌，一把靠背椅，以及一只两米多高的衣柜。除了铺得整齐的被褥，和置于桌面的老式台灯外，没有其它可称得上温馨的事物。然而，对你来说，这就已经足够了。
> 
> 此外，房间内还配备了一整套卫浴设施。不用在清洁身体时与他人坦诚相见，亦已是来之不易的恩赐。
> 
> 你把笨重的行李箱放在桌上，脱了外套，整个人扑进柔软的床铺中。
> 
> 【如果，能跟他相处愉快就好了。
> 
> 在陷入深眠之前，你小声呢喃道。
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> 你沉睡了大约数个小时，至醒来时，日移影斜、时间已近中午。你坐起身，茫然呆愣片刻，而后立即穿衣下床，打算整理好自己的物品。
> 
> 都收拾妥当后，你走出那间狭小昏暗的石室。此时屋外冷风已止，阳光正好。你微眯眼睑，感受着落在身上的温暖热度，接着迈出步伐，抱着探索的心态、在教堂的占地范围里移动。
> 
> 为了尽快投入工作，得先熟悉这里的环境才行。
> 
> 冬木教会虽设立已久，外观古旧，但基本的后勤保障还是一应俱全。你从门口散步到庭院，又从庭院折回廊上，打开通往职员区的门。苦修室、书房、厨房、餐厅、储物间。你花费了数十分钟，依次造访这些场所，并将它们的位置牢牢记在心里。本来还想顺便清理下灰尘，你却失望地发现，无论哪一间房都被整顿得纤尘不染，完全没有清扫的必要。
> 
> 于是你拿来笤帚，硬是把积雪又往庭院边角处挪了挪。
> 
> 正午时分，你步入礼拜堂，发现言峰正在与教友们谈话。见你兀立在门边，他便招手让你过去。
> 
> “这是本教区新来的助祭。”言峰一只手搭在你背上，含笑引见着。你的背脊一瞬间绷紧了。
> 
> 【您、您好。
> 
> 你低头向教友问好。言峰的手从你身上抽离。你这才呼一口气，神经松懈下来。
> 
> 寒暄一阵之后。
> 
> “我还有事要忙，”言峰又对你道，“你先去吃饭吧。午饭放在厨房的冰箱里。”
> 
> 说完，他就不再看你，只专注于当下的工作中。你在原地站了片刻，觉得自己实在帮不上他，只好转过身，悻悻地离开了那处。
> 
> 你来到厨房，打开位于墙角的冰箱。
> 
> 【这...这是...
> 
> 只见其内塞满了方便食品，速冻食品，还有一堆堆的干面包。
> 
> ...这个表面光鲜的神父，私下到底过着怎样的生活啊？
> 
> 你不禁心里吐槽。你取出一条面包，撕开包装袋啃了一口，差点没把自己噎住。然后你又赶紧去找水喝。
> 
> 总算对付完一顿。你双手抱胸，神色凝重地端坐在桌前。深觉再这样下去不是办法，你鼓起勇气，再一次踏进了礼拜堂。
> 
> 【神父，我有事想出去一下。
> 
> 你对言峰道。言峰虽面露疑惑，倒也点头同意，没有过多追问。你近乎小跑地出了大门，向山丘下的闹市区行去。
> 
> 傍晚时分，你提着一兜子蔬菜和酱料，气喘吁吁地回到了山上。
> 
> 适时言峰正打算锁门。瞥见你摇晃的身影，他立即停下手中动作，玩味地挑了眉：
> 
> “我还以为你离家出走了呢。”
> 
> 【怎么...可能...
> 
> 你把买来的东西“啪”地放在地板上，俯下身，按着胸口艰难地呼吸。言峰颇为贴心地将之提起，打开袋子，向里面瞄了一眼。
> 
> “这是什么？”他问。
> 
> 【做饭用的...食材...
> 
> “....”
> 
> 沉默良久，言峰单手扶额，重重地叹息一声。
> 
> “行吧，我把这笔账记在教会公款里。”他催促你进门，“你先坐下喝点水。”
> 
> 【不、不是的，神父...
> 
> 生怕引起什么误会，你急忙抬头，笨拙地向他解释。
> 
> 【这是我...那个...想为教会做点事，所以...
> 
> 他眨眨眼，状似不解地盯着你。末了，你只能将心一横，竭尽余力道。
> 
> 【请把这当成我个人的心意。拜托您了。
> 
> 事态平息下来时，夕阳已完全没入地平线以下。之后，你与他围坐桌前，吃完不甚美味的晚餐。席间他说，“既然买了菜，做饭的事就交给你了”。虽被推委了额外的工作，你却不觉麻烦，反而感到十分高兴。
> 
> 晚饭后，言峰走向圣具室，按期清点仪用道具。你机灵地跟在后面。
> 
> “记得每晚核对一下数量。”
> 
> 他一边说着，一边浏览手中的表格。你郑重地点点头。
> 
> “还有，打扫完礼拜堂、擦干净祭台再去休息。顺便把灯都关上。”他把清单塞进你怀里，语气云淡风轻，“以后这是你的分内事。今晚早点睡，明天，还有更多的工作等着你。”
> 
> 你攥紧指间的本子，再度用力点头。见状，他抱起双臂，饶有兴趣地垂下视线。
> 
> “你不打算抗议一下吗？”
> 
> 你连忙摇头。一想到在自己上任前，这些事全都由言峰一个人完成，心里便只剩钦佩与崇敬之情，哪还容得下半点埋怨。
> 
> 【只要能潜心侍主，无论什么工作我都接受。
> 
> “.....”
> 
> 言峰抿唇缄默许久，随后放弃般地叹气，露出有些无奈的表情。
> 
> “行了，你去忙吧。”停顿几秒，他又补充道，“有不懂的再来找我，睡前我一直在书房。”
> 
> 后来，在言峰窝进书房之时，你缠着他套出了一些个人情报。譬如他饮食上是否有偏好，日常作息如何等等。言峰被问得烦了，只翻着一本神学书，不痛不痒地应付：“嗯？我喜欢吃辣”，“晚上大概十一点睡，早上六点起”。你暗自留意，将它们与言峰交予的事，一并深深地刻进脑中。
> 
> 事情都忙完后，时间已是深夜。言峰的住处与你的隔了一间房。你在他门前道过晚安，接着回到自己的卧室，洗漱完毕，脱衣躺在柔软的床上。
> 
> 明天，还得更加努力才行。
> 
> 你对自己如此说道，缓缓闭上了眼。
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> 一夜无梦。
> 
> 转天的清晨，随着阳光透过窗子洒落在桌面，你从浅眠中惊醒，起身揉了揉惺忪的双目。窗外的鸟儿一如昨日地鸣叫着。你下床穿好制服，打着哈欠走进盥洗室。
> 
> 你整顿完毕，开门时，却见言峰正身穿漆黑短袖和长裤，兀自站立在庭院中。他似乎早就醒了，且经历了一番运动。瞥见你出门，他用毛巾擦去额头薄汗，三两步来到你面前。
> 
> 【早上好。
> 
> 你率先打招呼。言峰点头以作回应。
> 
> 【您在做什么？
> 
> 你好奇地问。言峰偏开视线，语带遮掩地答道。
> 
> “唔，怎么说呢，”他摩挲着下巴，“以备不时之需，定期巩固下体能吧。”
> 
> 你油然而生一股敬佩之情，羡慕地注视着他强健的躯体。“要是我也有那样的肌肉多好”，你想。正当你思忖要不要每天锻炼时，言峰清咳一声，闪身避开这露骨的艳羡目光。
> 
> “早饭我已经做好了，”他淡然道，一边往餐厅方向走，“等吃完饭，我再教你怎么工作。”
> 
> 瞬间，热意被冷水无情地浇灭。你心中一凉，忙快走几步追上，低下头诚恳地道歉。
> 
> 【对、对不起...竟麻烦您做这种事...
> 
> 你的话语浸满了歉疚。言峰听后顿住步伐，转过身，不可置信地瞪着你。
> 
> 【明明应该我做饭，我却...
> 
> 愈解释，你的声音愈发颤抖。
> 
> 【明...明天开始，我会早点起床...
> 
> “等一下。”终是忍无可忍，言峰蹙眉打断了你，“我说过，这里没有主教区那种繁杂的礼数，你也不必妄自菲薄。还有，不要动不动就道歉。这很让人不快。”
> 
> 【可、可是...
> 
> 你咬住唇，无助地凝望着对方。沉吟片刻，言峰长叹一声，悄无声息地靠近你。
> 
> “真是的，”他伸出手，揉搓着你细软的头发，“教廷那帮人，到底对你做了什...”
> 
> 深入骨髓的恐惧，犹如一条黏滑触手，湿漉漉地攀上你的脊椎。
> 
> 你触电般退开一段距离。抱紧胳膊，不可抑制地轻颤着。
> 
> “....”
> 
> 长久的缄默，尴尬的氛围在空气里辗转流动。最终，言峰率先开口。
> 
> “抱歉。”他放柔了嗓音，“我吓到你了？”
> 
> 你踌躇数秒，吃力地摆头。
> 
> 【不是您的错。是我反应过度了。
> 
> 又思索一阵后，他小心翼翼地踱到近前，俯身窥探你的表情。
> 
> “讨厌被人碰？”
> 
> 温热的吐息喷薄至你颊侧。你迟疑一瞬，轻轻颌首。
> 
> “有什么原因吗？”他执着地问。
> 
> 你当然无法诚实回答，只咬紧下唇，备受煎熬地沉默。良久过去，言峰直起身子，了然地点点头。
> 
> “好吧，我以后会注意的。”他温声道，“走，先去吃饭。不然饭菜该凉了。”
> 
> 你感激地道谢，逃一般离开那处。却没能看到，在你后方，言峰露出了愉快的笑容。
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> 吃过早饭后，待收拾完碗筷，言峰向你简单介绍了助祭担任的工作。除了辅助神父进行弥撒、告解等宗教活动外，身为后勤人员候补，助祭还有打扫教堂、管理道具、照顾上司起居等任务。
> 
> 你首先给祭台旁的鲜花浇了水，之后，你取来笤帚，把大门前和廊道外的两个庭院清扫一番。确认建筑内清洁无污后，你折返礼拜堂，站在不起眼的一角，默默观察言峰工作时的样子。“如果实在没事做就来堂内待着，或者去书房找本神学书读”，你回想起言峰的话，不禁心里一暖，难以压抑地勾起嘴角。
> 
> 打远看，言峰神父的魅力仍旧昭然鲜明。他谦良温和地笑着，对教友的一切疑问都对答如流。你不由偷偷感慨：让他做神父未免太屈才了，他应该去当主教才对。
> 
> “什么时候，我也能成为正式的神职者呢”，你想到。
> 
> 观察间隙，亦有几名教友来找你搭话。于是你摒弃羞涩，一派爽朗地回应着。
> 
> 时间飞逝，转眼已到中午。言峰送走最后一名来访者，从告解室内出来，疲惫地揉捏着眉心。
> 
> 【您辛苦了。
> 
> 你欢快地迎上去。言峰“嗯”一声作为回应，视线从你身上轻飘飘地掠过。
> 
> “我们去吃午饭吧。”
> 
> 到了下午，造访的人数明显减少了。你有点迷茫地坐在长椅上，盯着悬于高处的十字架愣怔地出神。言峰也坐在距你不远处，低下头，认真阅读手中的书本。
> 
> 忽然你发现，在礼拜堂深处、一个隐蔽的角落，摆着一架小型的管风琴。于是你好奇地凑上去，伸手将它的琴盖打开。
> 
> 言峰抬起眼，默然瞟了你一下。
> 
> 【您会弹这个吗？
> 
> 你试探着问。言峰坦诚地否认。
> 
> 其实在神学校时，你曾学习过管风琴的弹法。但经年不练，如今技术退步，能顺利弹完一曲已是难得。你施力押下其中一根琴键。琴箱嗡鸣着，发出悦耳的声音。
> 
> “平常我有找人调音。”言峰说着，又看向书中文字，“如果你会弹，就抽空练一练，没准以后用得上。”
> 
> 你立马应承下来。静默几秒。
> 
> “我不在的时候练。”言峰补充一句。
> 
> 之后的时间是几无变化地重复。傍晚时，你把礼拜堂和祭台整理干净，锁好门，关了顶灯，来到厨房准备晚餐。用过粗茶淡饭，你又按言峰交待的，手持清单步入圣具室，仔细核对剩余道具的数量。期间言峰则把全部精力用在研读书籍上。
> 
> 至该歇下时，你和衣跪坐在床前，心怀虔诚地做完祷告。清辉月光从窗帘缝隙间流泻进来，屋外万籁悉寂，连鸟雀鼾鸣声也几不可闻。
> 
> 除去周末的开放日，教会采用了一三五工作、二四休息的运行制度，所以你并非每天都那么忙碌。在言峰出外勤时，或者教堂的闭门日，你便能挤出点时间练习管风琴。经过一个多星期的努力，你总算有了很大进步，能弹出几首完整的曲子。
> 
> 最初你的琴技实在难以恭维。言峰虽被噪音折磨得够呛，却也没说什么，只颇为体贴地承受着。
> 
> 很快，半个月过去了。通过一段日子的磨合，你彻底适应了当下的环境，也完全习惯了言峰的生活模式。你本以为这安逸平稳的时光会一直延续下去，可某天下午发生的事，却如浓墨染水般，给这份安逸蒙上了一层阴鸷。
> 
> 那日，你正在清理内院廊上的灰尘。忽而你注意到，在廊道拐角处、几乎为盲点的地方，竟兀然藏着一道矮门。那道门的设计与宿舍门扉截然不同，且其后也没有多少空间。你咽口唾沫，轻手轻脚地走过去，小心摁上老旧的门把。
> 
> “这后面有什么呢”，你想，“如果积了土，我应该尽快打扫才行”。
> 
> 你下定决心，将它稍微打开一条缝隙。门内一片漆黑，潮湿的空气从地板下不断涌出，包裹住你的皮肤。你正欲一探究竟时。
> 
> 一只手自你身后伸出，越过你的肩膀，“砰”地一下把门摔上了。
> 
> 你被吓了一个激灵，忙回过身，呆愣地看向来人。映入视野的，是言峰冷若冰霜的面容，以及他毫无热意、静似死水的眼瞳。
> 
> 【神父...？
> 
> 言峰的视线是那样冰冷、尖锐，陌生得令人恐惧。高挑的身材将阳光尽数遮蔽，阴影洒落在你脸上。你这才意识到，与他相比，自己是如此渺小而脆弱。
> 
> 时间仿佛静止片刻。接着，言峰微眯双眼，对你露出一个浅笑。
> 
> “你不能到里面去。”
> 
> 他说道，语气是一如既往的温和。你颤抖着嘴唇问：
> 
> 【里面...是什么？
> 
> “地下室。”他把手从你耳侧抽离，淡然道，“放了些陈年旧物，以及我不太想让人看到的东西。所以你不能进去。”
> 
> 你握紧手中的笤帚，面色不安地缄默。末了，言峰自你眼前离开，背着手走向廊道尽头。
> 
> “你过来一下。”他头也不回地唤你，“马上就要到圣诞节了，我有事想委托给你。”
> 
> 你在原地站了数秒，目光在他背脊与那扇门间游移。最终，你舍弃杂念，拼命甩了甩头。
> 
> “门后有我不该知道的秘密”。
> 
> 你本能地察觉到危险，迈出步伐，追上言峰的背影。
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> 时光易逝，很快便到十二月末。为了庆祝神子降生的节日，你暂时陷入了异常的繁忙中。在平安夜的前一天，你去市区采购了大量食材，并顺便买来几支槲寄生和冬青，打算把它们装点在教堂里。
> 
> 你捧起一只槲寄生编成的花环，努力踮起脚，想将它挂在门框上。言峰双手抱胸立在后方，神情欣快地盯着你的身影。
> 
> 总算装饰好后，你长出口气，抬手擦去额头汗水。言峰状似无意地走近。
> 
> “唔，还挺漂亮的。”他评价。你从他那了解到，以往，教堂里从未安置过这类东西。
> 
> 见你又从袋子里取出冬青枝，他捏着下巴，蹙眉呢喃道：“我记得，好像有个关于槲寄生的传统，嗯...是什么来着...”
> 
> 未等你反应过来，他就像突然想起什么，噙着笑走开了。你在门口愣了一会，突然记起：平安夜时，从槲寄生下通过的男女，应相互亲吻，再从花环上摘取一枚艳红的果实。
> 
> 刚才，你和言峰，就正巧站在槲寄生下方。
> 
> 【不、不过，这和我有什么关系...
> 
> 像被猫爪抓挠着，你觉得心里痒痒的，油然而生一股无措感。
> 
> 【我一定是太累了。
> 
> 你小声嘀咕道。
> 
> 平安夜当天，日影西斜，盛大的弥撒也即将拉开序幕。此刻你惊喜地发现，言峰神父换了一套装束。他穿上洁白胜雪、镶了金纹的祭衣和长袍，颈间搭了一条暗红色披绶，喉口处还佩戴了罗马领。可以毫无夸张地说，此番衣装，再配合那沉稳内敛的气质，足够让他显露出令同性也倾倒的魅力。
> 
> 见你眼神发直，他伸出右手，在你面前晃了晃：“你没事吧。”
> 
> 你蓦然回神。
> 
> 【没事。
> 
> 你声音掺杂着激动，由衷地赞叹道。
> 
> 【只是觉得您好帅。
> 
> 他闻言，哑然静默了片刻，接着偏开头、捂嘴清咳一声。
> 
> “我也不想穿成这样，”他扯着自己的领口，“戴这个说话很不舒服。”
> 
> 按前几天安排好的计划，在教友们陆续到来、落座椅上之前，你会接连弹几首管风琴曲。你忍耐着过快的心跳，一边抑制手部颤抖，顺利弹完了几支巴赫的曲子。随后，言峰在琴曲尾音中踱上祭台，神色庄重地打开圣书，将之摊放于桌面，正式开始圣夜的礼赞。
> 
> 你坐在被花卉包围着的琴凳上，侧过身，远远地眺望言峰讲道时的模样。救赎的言语充斥了整间圣堂，在金色的墙壁间低沉地回响。你不禁心想：这一刻，除了言峰此人以外，还有谁更能代表上主的威仪呢。
> 
> 须臾，弥撒落幕。一些教友互道祝福，在欢声谈笑中步出大门；一些教友两手交握，于虔心肃穆中祈求安康。另有一些，则围聚到言峰身旁，与他寒暄起往昔的旧事。你嗅着冬青的浅香，心怀感激地看着这平和景象，而后你轻声喟叹，满足地闭上眼。
> 
> 今晚是平安夜，是无论贫富贵贱，谁人都能得获幸福的夜晚。
> 
> 主啊，请您宽恕我的贪婪，我想让这幸福永远延续下去，直到我生命终结的时刻。
> 
> 送走最后一位教友后，言峰将门扉锁上，回身来寻你的影子。你从花篮的阴影中走出。
> 
> “弹得还不错，”言峰不吝啬地夸奖道，“你呢，感觉怎么样？”
> 
> 【很震撼。
> 
> 你如实答道。虽然在以前的教区，你也看过主教做圣夜弥撒，却从未感到这般震撼。
> 
> 【我觉得，您比主教更优秀。
> 
> 言峰再度被这夸赞噎得失去话语。良久，他抱起双臂，挑眉道：
> 
> “就算你恭维我，也得不到任何好处。”
> 
> 【我没有恭维...！
> 
> 你有点着急，不自觉地跨出几步。两人近得仅有一臂之遥。
> 
> 【这些都是我的真心话。
> 
> 言峰垂下头，深深地看进你的双眼，似在探求其中有几分真意。最后，他仍是无悬念地败下阵来，虚弱地摆摆手，眉宇间浮现无奈的神情。
> 
> “行吧，这话你千万别对外人说，”他叹息一声，“我可不想惹祸上身。”
> 
> 言峰似乎打算卸除硬领，脱到一半，却又停了动作。他蓦然轻笑，眼含捉弄地盯住你。见状，你疑惑地歪了歪头。
> 
> “你站到这里来。”
> 
> 说完，言峰便走到祭台前，示意脚下的位置。你仍旧不解。
> 
> 【做什么？
> 
> “好了，快点过来。”他不耐道，“我又没办法拽你。”
> 
> 你只得老老实实地站过去。言峰转而坐到你面前的长椅上，交叠双腿，十指交握置于膝前。
> 
> “你会唱圣歌吗？”他问。
> 
> 在神学校上学时，你确实曾在圣歌队待过一段日子。不过那是变声之前的事，现在，你可不敢担保自己的嗓音。
> 
> 【会是会。但是...
> 
> “那随便唱点什么吧。”他道，眼中笑意更深，“今晚是平安夜，我当然也想获得些恩典。”
> 
> 被他肆意驱使可不行。你攥紧拳，执拗地抗议。
> 
> 【可我已经弹过琴了。
> 
> “那是为主弹的，不是为我弹的。”他强调。
> 
> 见你仍僵持着，他又换上一副哀愁姿态，语蕴温柔道：“再过几天是我的生日。所以你唱点什么，就当送我生日礼物了。好吗？”
> 
> 既然听到了这话，你也就不便过分推脱。于是你沉住气，将双手交放于背后，毅然开口清唱起来。
> 
> 透明的歌声在礼拜堂内回荡。言峰眯起眼，将意识沉浸于悦乐中。
> 
> 一曲终了。你抿紧双唇，忐忑地等待他的回应。言峰赞许地点点头。
> 
> “Ave Maria...”他垂下眼睑，沉吟道，“以少女之身孕子，纯洁的玛利亚。果然，在耶稣的诞辰，最应感谢的、还是身受分娩之痛的母亲啊。”
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> 喧嚣的圣诞节后，你的生活回归到往日的平淡中。言峰照旧每天穿着黑衣紫袍，在工作间隙钻研圣书，恪守着清廉简朴的生活作风。到十二月末，你过生日时，他送给你一本约四指厚的神学书。“待你把这个读懂，大概就有当神父的资格了”，他如是对你说。你把书珍惜地抱在怀里，将这番教诲照单全收。
> 
> 很快，年末即至。冬木市的寺庙举行了参拜会。碍于信仰，你和他没去参加。
> 
> 除夕那天，你想着，“至少也做点传统的事”，就煮了长寿面，又把超市买来的年糕煎熟。晚饭过后，你擒着一沓明信片，来到堂内长椅上坐下，伏在桌上认真撰写文帖。言峰瞥见你的样子，便颇感有趣地凑过来。
> 
> “你在写什么？”
> 
> 他问道。你头也不抬地回复。
> 
> 【给同学的贺年卡。
> 
> “诶，同学啊。”他思索几秒，又道，“不给父母写几封吗？”
> 
> 闻言，你僵硬地顿了笔。犹豫一阵之后。
> 
> 【我没有父母。
> 
> 你小声答道。
> 
> “若不谈上主和养父，我确实没有父母”，你想。你生在一个偏远闭塞的小村庄。又在出生后不久，便于一个寒风凛冽的冬日，被人遗弃到教堂门口。是教堂里的老神父收留了你，将你抚养长大，教你知识和义理，又为你穿上这身牧者的衣。如今，老神父已病逝。除了供职教会，为上主奉献此身外，你已想不到其他报恩的方法。
> 
> 可能是因身世特殊，你才对言峰有着根植于血液的亲近感。毕竟，言峰也像你的养父一样，收留了许多孤儿，并为他们找到各自的归宿。
> 
> 听完你的回答，言峰眉头微皱，语气暗含苦涩。
> 
> “抱歉，让你想到伤心事。”
> 
> 你坦然地摇头。
> 
> 【没关系。
> 
> 接着，你又询问道。
> 
> 【您要不要也写几封？
> 
> 言峰拾起一枚空白的贺卡，将之捏在指间，喑然沉思许久。随后他答道：
> 
> “我也不知道该写给谁。”他说，“同窗早就不联络了。至于家人...”
> 
> 灯光熹微，夜色流淌。你从他口中知晓了许多事。譬如他自幼丧母，不受父亲养育，从小便在教会中成长。成年后，他娶了温良贤淑的妻子，并育有文静可爱的女儿。哪知妻子却身染重疾，仅在结婚两年内，就先他一步离世。之后，他为愈伤痛，将女儿交予教会抚养，回到冬木市、一心投入工作中。数年前，父亲也意外去世。他才因此接管教堂，成了这里唯一的驻堂神父。
> 
> 苦楚你在唇齿间蔓延。你一时不知该如何安慰，仅抬起眼，无措地凝望他。
> 
> 【您的亲人...
> 
> 踌躇片刻，你下定决心。
> 
> 【您的亲人一定已去往天堂，身受上主的庇佑。所以，请您不要难过...
> 
> 言峰听后展颜，露出一丝欣慰笑容。
> 
> “没什么，都是些陈年琐事。”他顿一下，“况且，我还有你这个可以倾诉的人。”
> 
> 因无意间的交谈，你竟与言峰互诉过往、拉近了彼此的距离，对此你感到十分庆幸。你将桌上的贺卡和纸笺推到一边，而后强令对方坐下，把钢笔塞进他手里。
> 
> 【那么，您给女儿写封信吧。
> 
> 你兴奋地提议道。他怔然看着你明快的脸，稍微恍神，终才反应过来。
> 
> “嗯，”他浅笑道，“那就写一封。”
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> 严寒如积雪消融般逝去。转年的初春，冰河解冻，草木萌发。庭院内恢复了往昔的生机，不仅常绿灌木的叶子愈发青翠茂盛，连花坛折角处、墙根砖缝间也生出几丛野草和黄花。你用铲子将杂草悉数除尽，然后把盎然绽放的花折下，押插在祭台一角的瓷瓶中。
> 
> 随着天气转暖，院子角落的樱树亦冒了新芽，于夜色静谧时悄然盛放。每次有风拂过，淡粉色的花瓣便扑簌簌地落下，洋洋洒洒铺满一地。这虽加重了你的清扫工作，你却也乐意捡几支完满的枝条，用水冲洗干净，将之安放在告解室的小窗前。
> 
> 世间皆为主的造物，只要耐心去寻，总会获得意料之外的馈赠。
> 
> 某天清晨，你看见一对燕子在宿舍的房檐下筑了巢，养育了几只雏鸟。对于你那难以遮掩的期待之情，言峰则深感无奈，同时又露出似被疗愈的温和笑容。
> 
> 在这样一个祥和、安定的早春时节，你不出意外地，得了一场重感冒。
> 
> 春季生病是再正常不过的事，何况你身体虚弱，比之常人更容易被疾病侵扰。言峰命令你放下工作，回卧室去休息。你几番抗议无果，只好依他的话照做。
> 
> 你披了一条薄毯，靠坐在柔软的床铺上，膝间放着前天刚买的书籍。你侧过头去，遥望窗外的朦胧春色。从这个角度，刚好能看到枝杈间追逐嬉闹的雀鸟，以及樱盖如云、落花似雨的绚烂景象。
> 
> 忽然你听到有人敲门。言峰推门进来，手中还端着一碗热气腾腾的汤药。
> 
> “感觉好些了吗？”
> 
> 他问道，一边把药放在桌上，倾身坐至床沿。你喉咙干涩，仅默然点了点头。
> 
> 言峰又注意到你膝上的书，便伸手取过翻看。阅读一会后。
> 
> “小说...”他低喃道，“而且是官能小说。”
> 
> 小说的内容与美好和道德相悖，甚至称之亵渎人性也不为过。书中的主角是个冷酷无情的杀人鬼。为了己身利益，他可以毫不犹豫地杀掉任何人，甚至奸其尸首、食其血肉。然而，这般灵魂污浊、恶贯满盈的人，却唯独在面对一名少女时，能体会到身为人类的情感。
> 
> 故事是以第一人称来叙述，对杀戮或奸淫的情节，作者都描写得细致入微、狂放淋漓。言峰皱眉读了几页，再抬眼看向你，棕瞳里盛满了戏谑意味。
> 
> 你觉得颊侧发烫，窘迫地偏开头去。
> 
> “你喜欢读这种残忍的书？”他笑着问。
> 
> 你急忙用沙哑的声音否认。
> 
> 【因为这个畅销，所以...
> 
> 你本来也没想碰它，是销售人员百般推荐，你才迫不得已将它买下。现在你感觉很后悔。
> 
> “畅销。”言峰轻哼一声，语气里掺杂了讽刺，“现在的人，口味可真独特。”
> 
> 你回过头，疑惑地窥探他的脸色。言峰似乎暗含不悦，薄唇紧紧地抿着，连眼瞳也不似平日那般沉静柔和。你心想：既然他是个虔诚的神父，肯定会为这类刻画淫邪的书感到恼怒吧。
> 
> 你正想说点什么来宽慰他。他却将书阖起，塞回你手中，神情漠然地勾起嘴角。
> 
> “反正，无论结局如何，”他喑声嘲弄道，“这书里的主角，肯定已得不到救赎了吧。”
> 
> 你没想到素来和善的言峰会说出这种话。你睁大眼，不可思议地看着对方。毕竟在面对忏悔的教友时，他一直坚称着“无论犯下何等过错，主一定会宽容以赦”。
> 
> 言峰站起身，从桌前端来汤药，舀了一勺放到嘴边吹凉。你直勾勾地盯着他。
> 
> 【神父。
> 
> 他停下手里动作。
> 
> 【我认为，主一定会宽恕他的罪。
> 
> 言峰对此不置肯否，只敷衍地回：“何以见得？”
> 
> 【圣书上说，只要信主爱主，真心悔过，主便会宽恕人的罪。
> 
> 这次轮到言峰困惑了。他几句反驳卡在喉口，吐也不是咽也不是，几乎憋到气结。末了，他把勺子往碗里一扔。
> 
> “自己喝。”他将药碗摔你手里，“难道要我喂你？”
> 
> 你捧着碗，无语地回视：您刚才难道不想喂？
> 
> 闲谈于此中止。你乖乖把苦涩的汤药咽下大半，稍微喘口气，又继续道。
> 
> 【但若想赎罪，得先诚心忏悔才行。
> 
> “是是。”他揶揄着颌首，“你可真傲慢。”
> 
> 【这不是傲慢，是事实...
> 
> 因情绪激动，你又一时岔气，止不住地咳了起来。他也无意安抚，只面带苦笑地等你咳完。
> 
> 今年的感冒持续了半月之久，好在通过调养，至复活节前你便已完全康复。节日到来时，你们照例举行了盛大的弥撒。有了圣诞节的经验，再被要求弹琴，你就不像以往那般羞怯紧张了。
> 
> 春日向来短暂。伴随气温升高，时间转眼到了夏初。庭中樱花悉数凋散，取而代之的，是一苁饱满丰茂的翡翠新叶。花坛里的月季亦相继盛开，每一条细枝顶端，都缀了一朵嫣然赤红的圆形王冠。就连屋檐下住着的雏燕，现今也羽翼丰满，有了自主觅食的能力。
> 
> 与言峰相处的这段日子，不似刀刃切肤般刻骨铭心，也不似弱水流去般了无痕迹。你无助地察觉到，随着光阴流逝，确有某样情愫被深深烙印在了脑海里。但你无从知晓，那到底是对言峰冰冷威仪的景仰，还是对他寡淡温情的依赖。
> 
> 盛夏。日阳如炬，蝉鸣连绵。
> 
> 如此高温，食物放置半天就会脱水。你拿着块已然变硬的干面包，独自坐在廊上，向庭院中蹦跳的鸟雀投食。你掰下几粒面包屑，洒雪似地将之抛向园中。鸟儿们成群聚拢过来，叽喳吵闹着，争抢落在地上的午餐。
> 
> “它们有点可爱”，你想。你又试着把碎屑放在手心，引诱它们来吃。经过一番长久的试探，总算有几只鸟放下了戒备，欢快地蹦到你手边啄食。
> 
> 这时，言峰自廊道上悠然经过。许是被他吓到了，鸟群闪电一般惊叫散去，呼啦啦飞落在围墙上。
> 
> 【神父。
> 
> 你略带嗔怪地唤道。言峰露出抱歉的神情。
> 
> “啊，对不起。没看到你在这。”
> 
> 他并未离开，而是在你身旁兀自立着。过了好一会，鸟雀们才重新跃下，再度围聚到院落中。
> 
>   你抬起头，示意手中的面包。
> 
> 【您要不要喂鸟？
> 
> 言峰摇头拒绝。接着，你又往院子里撒了一把粮。言峰停顿数秒，突然道。
> 
> “我觉得，你跟这庭院里觅食的鸟儿一样。”
> 
> 你深感不解，迷茫地看着他。言峰亦垂首回望。
> 
> 【因为我太吵了？
> 
> 你担心地问。
> 
> “...不是。”他嗤笑。
> 
> 说完，他便伸出手，想要抚摸你的头发。你反射性地躲开一段距离。像被这一举动刺痛般，他的手停在了半空中。
> 
> “每当我想靠近你，你就害怕似地逃走。”他说，“若我刻意忽视你，你又会好奇地凑过来。”
> 
> 他将视线投向庭内。
> 
> “就跟它们一模一样。”
> 
> 不知是否为错觉，在这一瞬，你看到言峰脸上浮现出了落寞的表情。言峰没再说什么，放轻脚步走开了。你在原地愣怔许久，直到蝉声渐停，才蓦地回过神来。
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> 为了逃避残夏的余热，工作清闲时，你通常都会待在礼拜堂里乘凉。时为黄昏日落。虽已快到闭门的时间，却仍有几名教友迟迟不愿离去。你自然不便逐客，只坐到远离人群的位置，十指交握、闭上眼安静地祷告。
> 
> 教会派发的立领制服并不轻薄。一旦稍有活动，它就会像浸透了汗液一般，黏腻地吸贴在皮肤上。但与之相对，言峰却一整个夏天都披着长袍。对此你不单感到诧异，甚至开始怀疑他或许不是普通人类也说不定。
> 
> 好在言峰看起来很健康，应该不会在身体机能上出什么问题。
> 
> 须臾，分针走过半圈。你眼见圣像颊侧的阴影愈发浓重，便意识到该是委婉送客的时候了。于是你站起身，回头向大门方向望去。
> 
> 圣堂里静悄悄的。视野内大半已空，唯有一人仍安稳靠坐在长椅上。与寻常亚裔不同，那是个拥有一头耀眼金发的男人。在夕阳余晖的映衬下，逆光中，你竟看见他的双眼呈现出血液似的猩红色。
> 
> 这世上，怎会有生着如血赤瞳的人？
> 
> 他察觉到了你的惊讶，却并未介意，仅毫不避讳地打量你。你咽了口唾沫，忐忑地走过去。
> 
> 【抱歉，先生，这里马上就要闭门了。可以的话请您明天再...
> 
> 你声音微颤地说。男人周身散发出一股强烈的威压感。只要被他盯着，你就好似被枪口瞄准的猎物，两腿发软、一步也挪动不得。
> 
> 男人歪头瞧了你一阵，询问道。
> 
> “你今年多少岁？”
> 
> 【诶...
> 
> 意料之外的问话。你虽心中戒备，仍镇定情绪、如实回复了他。
> 
> “欸，挺年轻的嘛。”
> 
> 他感叹一句，抱臂沉吟片刻，又道。
> 
> “长相也没什么特别的...”像在评判工艺品般，腥红眼瞳中透出露骨的刻薄之情，“难不成是因为嗓音？身体？还是说，因为性格？”
> 
> 【那、那个...先生？
> 
> 你被他说得愈发糊涂了。男人怎么看都像是在取笑你，不仅如此，还有点性骚扰的嫌疑。你不禁握紧拳，手指绞住祭衣的衣摆。
> 
> “不过，那家伙的喜好向来独特。”说着，他自长椅上起身，饶有兴味地眯起眼，“具体情况如何，亲自确认一下不就知道了。”
> 
> 尖锐的恐惧感于瞬间攫住了你的神经。你无措地向后退却，眼睁睁看着对方越靠越近。不出几秒，背脊便抵上坚硬的祭台。男人眼里盛满笑意，缓慢地向你伸出一只手。
> 
> 这时，侧门处响起的一声清咳，将你从这窘境中解救了出来。
> 
> “哎呀，我当是谁，”闯入你耳畔的，是言峰那略带爽朗的低沉声线，“这不是约修亚吗。”
> 
> “约、约修亚...”
> 
> 似乎是被他亲切的问候震撼到了，男人堪堪停下动作，烦躁地皱起了眉。言峰背着手，三两步便踱到你旁边。于是你默默向他身后凑了凑，祈求寻得一些庇护。
> 
> “你不用害怕。”见状，言峰愉快地勾起嘴角，“虽然不常来教堂，但约修亚先生的确是个虔诚的信徒。况且，这是他第一次见到除我以外的神职者。大概是对你产生兴趣，所以才...”
> 
> “喂。”
> 
> 被称作约修亚的男人，面带愠怒之色，粗暴地打断言峰，
> 
> “你到底要玩到什么时候？”
> 
> 寒暄由此变得生硬且尴尬，在剑拔弩张的态势下，周遭温度也仿佛降低了几分。你抱紧手肘，疑惑地窥视二人的表情。因为在你看来，言峰并没有玩乐，而是一直在认真工作啊。
> 
> 缄默持续了许久。随后，言峰唇角的弧度隐去了。取而代之的，是一副目露冰霜、口含芒刺的冷淡态度。
> 
> “在下一场宴会开始之前，”言峰沉声道，“稍微用一些开胃酒，不也无伤大雅吗？”
> 
> 这个回答当然未能打消你的疑虑。男人倒好像完全听明白了，撇了撇嘴，嫌恶地冷哼一声。
> 
> “嘁。”男人评价道，“真是恶趣味。”
> 
> 说完，男人便转身往大门方向走去，离开时，还颇为怜悯地睇了你一眼。你目送他的身影走远。期间言峰换上和蔼笑容，对他告别道“有空常来坐啊”，却只换来他一句“滚，别用你那虚伪的语气叫我，听了让人恶心”。
> 
> 你抬起头，不安地看向言峰的脸庞。言峰对你回以微笑。
> 
> 【他为什么生气？
> 
> 你问道。言峰温声答复。
> 
> “他没有生气，只是性格直率罢了，”他安抚道，“别担心，你并未做错什么。”
> 
> 你听后，半信半疑地点点头。虽就言行来说，男人无论如何也称不上“虔诚的信徒”。但你转念一想：或许他与言峰是多年旧友，在日常相处时、两人才能不拘礼数地交谈吧。
> 
> “不过，”言峰目光里混杂了担忧，继续补充道，“你以后可要离他远一点。”
> 
> 还未等你询问缘由，言峰就在抛下这句话后，兀自离开了圣堂：
> 
> “他就像盘踞在树上的毒蛇，会把忘记飞翔的鸟儿吃掉。”
> 
> 你呆然愣怔在原地，抿紧唇，在心里仔细揣摩言峰的话。然而，不论几度猜测，你都无法参透其中真意。接着，你望向远方那道漆黑高耸的铁艺门，却惊愕地发现，如今那里竟空无一物，寻不到半点男人的踪迹。
> 
> 从教堂大门到铁门有很长一段距离。纵使男人步速很快，在这么短的时间内，肯定也到达不了那扇门才对。
> 
> 脑海里充斥着暧昧不清的困惑，以及浅淡粗粝的违和感，你却无力将之细致言明。犹疑间，夕阳已沉入地平线以下，深沉夜色笼罩了偌大的礼拜堂。你仰望立于墙边的圣像。幽邃黑暗中，它亦不发一语地凝视着你，眉眼间刻着受难之时、饱含慈爱的苦痛神情。
> 
> 寒蝉迸出濒临死亡的哀鸣。随着嘈杂渐盛，有一股渗透骨髓的凉意爬上了你的背脊。
> 
> 在残夏的余温中，你初次感受到了，与这个季节相称的、诡谲灵异的恐怖氛围。
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> 转眼，时间到了初秋。花坛里的月季仍不畏凉风地盛放着，庭院一角的樱树却换上了一袭金色装束。只消微风掠过，枝头黄叶便发出悦耳的沙沙声，追逐嬉戏般飘摇坠落。你手执笤帚，将它们尽数扫到一起，在院落墙脚处堆聚成一座座小山丘。
> 
> 某个休日的上午，言峰将你唤至储物间，从衣柜里端出几套折叠整齐的制服，交到你手上。
> 
> “这是厚一点的衣服。”言峰轻呼口气，脸上一派愁云惨淡的苦闷神色，“唉，马上又要入冬了。这个城市的冬天很难熬啊...”
> 
> 你抱紧怀里的衣物，眨了眨眼，不解地看着他。
> 
> 【很难熬吗？
> 
> “对我来说很难熬。”
> 
> 出乎意料地，向来不惮与他人对视的言峰，这次竟然避开了你的视线。他有些局促地偏开头，手指摆弄着鬓角碎发，语带遮掩道，“说来惭愧，我有个隐疾。那个...”
> 
> 你耐心地等着他的回应。愈是等待，不祥的预感也在你心中越积越深。
> 
> “我...心脏有点问题。”说着，他扯动嘴角，露出略显窘迫的笑，“所以与常人相比更加怕冷。这具身体还真是没用，啊哈哈...”
> 
> 你以前从未听他提起过此事。况且据你观察，言峰是那种终年如一日地晨起、锻炼，躯体强健到百病不侵的人，又怎么会患有这畏惧寒冷的隐疾呢。
> 
> 难不成，是因为心脏出了问题，他才一整个夏天都未脱长袍吗。
> 
> 见你眉头紧皱、恨不得立马带他去医院治疗的模样，言峰急忙清咳一声，不留痕迹地转移话题。
> 
> “呃，不过也无甚大碍。这么多年下来，我早就已经习惯了。”他一手捏着下巴，又像突然想起什么，恍然道，“对了，你一会要去市区采购吧。能不能顺便帮我捎几样东西？”
> 
> 你忙不迭地点头。此刻在你眼中，言峰的形象已差不多落魄成一个体质虚弱、亟需他人照顾的病人。
> 
> “那就麻烦你了。”言峰欣慰地笑着，把一沓钱塞到你手心，由衷感慨道，“有你在真好。除了出外勤，我好像从去年冬天起、就一直宅居在这个小教堂里呢。”
> 
> 你听完他的嘱托，将之牢牢地记在心里，而后怀着一股强烈的使命感、面色凝重地下了山。你先是去旧书店买了言峰需要的书籍，又去超市采买完做饭所需的食材。最后，你行至市中心的商业区、一条繁华步行街的主干道，到那间名为“泰山”的中餐馆，买几份外卖作为午饭。
> 
> 饭店的老板是个热情的中国人。他看见你身上穿着制服、且点了熟客常吃的菜色，便十分高兴地亲自下厨，迅速将饭菜烧好，还把所有食盒都盛得满满当当。末了，他强行往袋子里塞了几包辣椒底料，用不甚流利的口语对你说。
> 
> “这个直接跟豆腐一起炒，”他眯眼笑得爽快，冲你竖起大拇指，“回去做给你家神父吃。”
> 
> 你一时语塞，仅提着一兜子食物，呆愣地点了点头。虽然他本意不坏，但语法和表述都错得离谱——按他的话讲，就好似你是初为人妻的少妇，而言峰是你老公、你不得不每天给人做饭一样。
> 
> 好吧，若忽略夫妇之间那羞赧的夜生活，你的确承担着与妻子差不多的工作。
> 
> 思及此，你郑重地鞠了躬，对他道出感谢之词。
> 
> 之后，你两手皆提满货物，不敢耽搁地返回山上。经过几个月的反复攀登，现在再走这山路，你就不像最初几日那样气喘吁吁了。很快你便回到了教堂，将蔬菜和酱料收进厨房内，再把盒中的饭菜盛至盘里，工整地摆放在餐桌上。
> 
> 午餐准备就绪。你擦去额头薄汗，目光落向残留袋底的神学书。
> 
> 接下来，把这个交给言峰，然后催促他来吃饭就好。你心想。
> 
> 你擒着那本厚重而又古旧的书，打算先去书房寻找言峰的身影。书房里空无一人。于是你折返廊道，来到正对着内院的宿舍区。你在言峰房前踌躇了一阵，终才下定决心，伸手敲响紧闭的门扉。
> 
> 言峰刚好在其内。听到他应门后，你小心翼翼地推门进去。适时他正在换秋装，身上只着了漆黑长裤，结实的上半身则完全袒露在空气中。虽对肢体触碰感到不适，但在视觉接触方面，你却并未产生任何生理上的厌恶。
> 
> 一如既往地，对于他那饱满且兼具优美线条的肌肉，你油然而生一种露骨的艳羡之情。但是，紧接着映入眼帘的事物，则如尖锐利刃，在这份憧憬上楔出一道鲜血淋漓的裂口。
> 
> 你清楚地看到，在他背部、腰间，本应光洁平整的地方，竟布满了大小不一、形状各异的疤痕：利器的穿刺伤、割裂伤，兽类的撕咬伤，烧伤，甚至还有子弹穿透留下的圆形伤痕。更让你震惊的是，在他背脊一侧、保护着心房的位置，竟也深深嵌着一处狰狞弹痕。而在那弹痕四周，则似被蛛网覆盖着，蔓延开几条暗红的丝状纹络，简直就像——简直就像他的心脏被挖走了一样。
> 
> 经历过这样的肉体折磨，他还怎么似平庸凡常的世人般，心怀宁静地活着？
> 
> 这本应被称为残破的躯体，却令你胸口一窒，不可抑制地涌现出落泪的冲动。
> 
> 【言、言峰...
> 
> 指节止不住地发抖，险些把书掉落地上。你一手抵着桌角，勉强支撑住自己摇摇欲坠的身体，双眼紧盯住他宽阔的背影。
> 
> 【你...身上，那些...
> 
> “啊，这没什么大碍。”
> 
> 言峰这才注意到自己的失仪，忙取过黑色短袖套上，回身望向你的方位。
> 
> “都是很久以前的旧伤，早就不痛了。话说回来，我托你买的...”
> 
> 话到一半，他蓦然噎住了话语，睁大眼、不可置信地瞪着你。你不知他为何惊讶，只面露苦楚，略带迷茫地回视。
> 
> 接着，他三步并作两步冲到你面前，以手用力抓住你的臂膀，语含激动道：
> 
> “刚才，你直接叫我姓氏了吧？”
> 
> 因为太过兴奋，言峰的声线竟有一丝颤抖。你呆然看着他孩童一般明快的脸，恍惚间，亦生出几分被救赎的感动。
> 
> “真是的，这个人”，你心道，“竟为了这等小事，就露出如此幸福的笑容”。
> 
> 暗想时，你的眼瞳又不由得被泪水浸湿。言峰见状，立即触电般地缩回手，深感愧疚地连连道歉。
> 
> “抱、抱歉...突然出手碰你...”
> 
> 他不好意思地退开几步。你急忙摇头，轻声制止了他。
> 
> 【不，没关系。
> 
> 你垂眼呢喃着，抬手捂住被抓痛的地方。意料之外地，那里并未烙下恐惧或嫌恶的触感。
> 
> 【我并不讨厌。
> 
> 待事态重归平静，你将买来的神学书递给他，随后与他一起去餐厅吃了午饭。席间你问起那些伤疤的来由。言峰也无意坦诚相告，只一边扒着碗里的米饭，支支吾吾地回：“唔...在成为驻堂神父前，我做着比较危险的工作，所以...”
> 
> 你自然是食不知味，仅不断翻弄着眼前的饭菜，心中狐疑地想：能造成枪伤的工作...难不成他以前是军人，或者是混黑道的？
> 
> 见你筷子底下的豆腐快被戳烂了，言峰忍不住提醒一句：“别糟蹋粮食。”
> 
> 【哦。
> 
> 你应一声，乖乖专注于用餐中。
> 
> 时光流逝，很快，季节推进至深秋。庭院中的景象日复一日趋于萧瑟，围墙脚边的花已悉数凋谢，院落一角的樱树也褪尽枯叶。就连原本栖居于檐下的燕子，亦不知何时悄然离去，仅剩下一只空荡老旧的孤巢。
> 
> 每日，在清扫院内的尘土时，你不经意间抬眼，总能瞥到那只藏于房檐阴影中的泥巢。你悻悻停了动作，暗怀感伤地想到：终有一天，我也将成为正式的神职者，而后像那些羽翼丰满、弃家而去的雏燕般，从这个教区里搬离吧。
> 
> 教会签发的派遣单上并未注明年限。但你深刻地明白，既然言峰有独自经营教堂的能力，那么在你晋升神品的那天、便一定会被调往更需要人手的地方，而决不可能继续留在此处。
> 
> ...虽然明白，但是。
> 
> 你握紧手中的笤帚，唇齿间蔓延开一片苦涩。
> 
> ...果然，还是会有一些不舍。
> 
> 某天入夜，你做完了言峰交予的工作，打扫完礼拜堂、擦干净祭台，再把无人使用的灯全都关上。清点完圣具室里的仪用道具后，你手执一列清单，照例去书房汇报剩余用品的储量。
> 
> 你礼貌地叩了门，等待许久，都不见有人回应。你直接开门进去，却发现言峰正兀自端坐桌前，一手支着额角，阖上眼安稳地浅眠。
> 
> 屋内仅亮了一盏台灯。昏黄柔光映照至那人脸上，衬得那成熟眉目愈发柔和。你轻手轻脚地走过去，看见桌面摊着一本账目，账上笔迹已然干涸；言峰肩上却未披长袍，只穿着最基本的职业装束，且领口的第一颗纽扣敞开着。从你的角度，刚好能看到他略有突起的喉结，微蜷的发尾，以及掩藏在白色衬衫下、隐约可见的锁骨。
> 
> 平日里总见他一副精力充沛、不知懈怠的样子，你竟没意识到，他亦像普通人那般、有身感疲倦的时候。
> 
> 你又稍微凑近了些，想偷偷观察他脸上的表情。凭心而论，言峰的相貌整体只能算普通。但就是这朴实无华的五官，却巧妙地拼凑成了一张端正耐看的脸，再配合他那沉稳内敛的性格，可以想见、在女性教友中，他一定拥有很高的人气吧。
> 
> 在近距离的窥视下，忽而你注意到，他的眼角添了几条细若游丝的皱纹。时间未有例外地吞噬掉言峰的生命，再在他身上刻下岁月磨砺的痕迹。被一股无处安放的感伤驱使，你试图伸出手去，将他额前的碎发梳拢拨齐。
> 
> 好在，这一刻的他是真实的。他真真切切地存在于此，存在于你触手可及的地方。
> 
> 感伤之上萌生些许庆幸。你指尖停顿，欣慰地勾起嘴角。
> 
> 如今，他已历经了三十余载的光阴，经验和阅历都远在你之上。他是个救人心灵于水火、称职而又优秀的神父。
> 
> 似是被你的触碰惊扰到，他眉头微蹙，呼吸也稍显紊乱。你慌张地撤回手指，迅速退往一步开外的距离。
> 
> 言峰没有被你吵醒。你按住胸膛，放松地长出口气。
> 
> “先把清单放在桌上吧”，你心道。放下清单后，你左想右想觉得不合适，便转而捞起搭在椅背上的长袍，像保护雏鸟般，将它轻轻披到言峰身上。
> 
> 一切打理完毕。你满意地点头，放轻脚步溜至门边。刚一摁上门把，你又不禁迟疑了。你转头看向台灯照亮的区域。言峰仍维持着最初的姿势，丝毫也没有变过。
> 
> “言峰说过他很怕冷”，你抿唇思忖，“深秋夜色凉如水，就这样睡着，他肯定会感冒的”。
> 
> 于是你咽口唾沫，再次小心踱回桌旁。你安静站立在言峰身侧，天人交战了很久，很久。最终你鼓起勇气，向前踏出一步，伸手抚上他那覆盖着衣料的肩膀。
> 
> 【言峰...言峰。
> 
> 你试探着唤他，并温柔晃动他的身体。
> 
> 【要睡的话就去宿舍睡，这样会着凉的。
> 
> 被你晃了好一会，言峰才呓语几声，悠悠转醒。他虚软地甩头，一手揉乱了刚被梳好的额发，然后抬起眼，茫然地看着你。
> 
> “诶？...啊，嗯。”与一贯的严谨作风相悖，他的嗓音竟掺着一丝慵懒，棕瞳也雾霭迷蒙、混沌不清，“谢谢你叫醒我...”
> 
> 你无语地看着言峰睡眼惺忪、毫无防备的模样，心里暗自吐槽：这个男人是不是有点可爱。
> 
> 言峰不动声色地将账本阖上，又随手拿起放置桌面的表格。翻看几页后，他点点头，不吝夸奖道。
> 
> “嗯，做得不错，”他露出浅笑，“再过几日，我会把你本月的表现上报教会。照这个速度，你很快就能被上头提拔，成为正式的神职者了吧。”
> 
> 似被影子寸步不离地纠缠着。这句话仿若一把匕首，毫不留情地穿刺了你的心房。
> 
> “不过，在我看来，距离合格还差得远，”说着，言峰把清单撂下，抱起双臂道，“所以你得继续努力，不要中途...”
> 
> 【言峰。
> 
> 还未组织好语言，身体便率先做出回应，擅自唤了他的姓氏。他停住话语，面带疑问地回视。你却如鲠在喉，一个字也说不出口。
> 
> “如果让言峰谎报实情”，刚才，你一瞬冒出了这种荒诞无稽的想法，“那我不就能一直留在这里，一直当他的助祭了吗”。
> 
> 你无助地察觉到，自己是如此渴望待在他身边，甚至不惜做出欺瞒教会、背弃责任的举动。然而你明白，这不单是对神职人员素养的亵渎，亦是放任自我堕落的前兆，是决不能被容许的、有损上主荣光的恶行。
> 
> 本来，你是想要报答教会、虔诚侍主，才下定决心成为助祭。事到如今，本末倒置可怎么行。
> 
> 你咬住唇，手指绞紧祭衣的衣摆。
> 
> 再说，若真的把这个想法告诉言峰，他一定会觉得非常失望的。
> 
> 见你迟迟不愿接话，言峰等得无奈，只好叹口气、催促你继续说下去：“怎么了？”
> 
> 僵持片刻，你犹豫地开口，颤声回：
> 
> 【明天早上的晨祷...能不能让我来主持？
> 
> 虽按教会规定，助祭没有主导任何仪式的资格。但若主持晨祷，不仅能帮言峰减轻一些压力、令他不至于过分劳累，还可为你今后的工作打基础。这一举两得的提议，他理应不会拒绝才对。
> 
> 你深吸一口气，默默在心中做好觉悟：
> 
> 既然我终有一天会离去。那在离开之前，就该争分夺秒、竭尽所能地为他做些事。
> 
> 然而，言峰的反应却与预想大相径庭。他神情哑然，颇感意外地愣怔了几秒。之后，又探出身子，紧紧地盯住你的眼睛，努力想探明话中真意。你亦攥紧双拳，强压下胆怯之情，毫无退让地回望。
> 
> 场面陷入长久的静默。最后，言峰仿佛放弃了什么，了然地点头，视线自你脸上避忌似地撤回。
> 
> “...好吧。”他轻声道，以指腹摩挲着桌面，“既然你这么积极，我当然不会阻拦你。”
> 
> 你本想对他说出感激之辞。却在开口之前，蓦然发觉，他的表情已不似刚才那般亲切柔和。英气的眉微微蹙着，虹膜上也覆盖几分冷淡神色。更让你不解的是，在那冷淡中，则又包含了些许隐晦的烦躁，还有细碎的痛苦。
> 
> 这副落寞情态，与那个夏日庭院中你所见到的，本质上是如出一辙。
> 
> ...为什么您会感到难过？是我哪里做错了吗？我又惹您生气了吗？
> 
> 再也说不出任何感谢的话。你迷茫呆站在原地，脑海里被疑问盘旋占据着。言峰则取过桌角的一本书，一边随意翻阅，一边对你道：
> 
> “我还有工作，你先去睡吧，”他垂下眼，声音是一如既往的温和，“记得明天早点起。”
> 
> 现在只能用行动证明心意。你郑重地向他鞠了一躬，转身向门口方向走去。刚行至门边，你又被他唤住。
> 
> “对了，”他状似无意地问，“你现在，已经不怕被人碰了吗？”
> 
> 事实并非如此。你依然不想和他人接触，与其说害怕，不如说到了一种憎恶的程度。但你深知，若是言峰愿意靠近你，你必能摒弃矜持，舍身回报。
> 
> 【只要对象是您的话，就没关系。
> 
> 你直视着他的脸庞，笃定道。翻书的手停住了。旋即，言峰勾起嘴角，露出似被救赎般、夹杂了宽慰的苦笑。
> 
> “是吗。”他紧了紧肩上的长袍，感叹道，“我还真是被天使眷顾着呐。”
> 
> 不知为何，你被他说得脑内一热，颊侧不由自主地浮现红晕。也顾不上应对言峰暧昧的调侃，你草草地道过晚安，快步逃离了书房。
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> 转天清晨，你很早便起床，打扫完前庭、准备了早饭，期间一直默背着仪式要念的祷文。当角楼的巨钟敲响第八下，言峰卸除铁门上的锁链，将礼拜堂的门扉敞开，正式开始了一天的工作。
> 
> 教友们三三两两走入堂内，纷纷至长椅上落座。言峰暗含鼓励地在你背上推了一把。在人们或好奇或期待的注视下，你手执圣经，面色虔诚地走到祭台后。
> 
> 你已无数次看过言峰做同样的事。他沉静的侧脸、温厚的嗓音，早就如斧凿刀刻般，深深地烙印在你记忆中。
> 
> 所以，这次一定没问题。
> 
> 你调整呼吸，努力对自己道。
> 
> 只要像言峰那样，心无旁骛地、向信徒传播主的话语就好。
> 
> ——你稍微敛息凝神，将眼前的书打开，朗声念出了纸上承载的圣言。
> 
> 晨祷进行得很顺利。仪式结束后，教友们自座位上接连起身，在胸前划了十字圣号，由教堂大门鱼贯而出。你呼一口气，膝盖微颤地踱下台阶。
> 
> “做得不错。”言峰眯眼笑道，伸手抚摸着你的额发，“我敢保证，以后，你肯定会成为出色的神职者。”
> 
> 你低下头，乖顺地接受他的触碰。在心脏被雀跃充盈的同时，水溅涟漪一般，其间也蔓延开一片浅淡艰涩的哀愁。
> 
> ...这样就足够了。
> 
> 你闭上眼，如此告诫自己。
> 
> ...为了践行献身予主的誓言，从这个男人身边离开、去往更需要我的地方，将是于我来说最好的选择。
> 
> 秋色散尽，时节转瞬进入冬季。庭中景象回归了你初见时的荒芜，唯余枝间雀鸟仍不乏活力地每日鸣唱。你恍然意识到，距你与言峰相遇的那日，亦已即将过满一年。
> 
> 十一月中旬，某个天气晴好的上午。你正手执笤帚，仔细清扫内院墙脚的尘土。忽而你注意到，在余光边缘处，有一抹金色的影子以极快的速度掠过，倏地消隐在了角落里。你疑惑地抬头望去，发现廊道上空无一人；而人影消失的地方，则是言峰以前提起过的、通往地下室的矮门。
> 
> “刚刚走过去的，难道是约修亚先生吗”，你心想。你抿唇犹豫了一阵，觉得自己应该没看错，便将笤帚立于墙边，蹑手蹑脚地上前查看情况。果然，矮门被人打开了一条缝隙。门缝间溢满了深沉浓酽的黑暗，且有阴风从中不断吹出，黏腻地缠绕至你肩颈。
> 
> 你咽了口唾沫，慢慢踏出几步，抬手握住老旧褪色的门把。
> 
> 地下室是教堂内部设施，禁止职员以外的人进入。你得去把金发男人叫出来才行。况且，里面放着言峰“不想被别人看到”的东西，那一定是对他而言、非常重要的...
> 
> ...地下室里，到底放着什么？
> 
> 浓郁的墨汁扩散，污染了原本澄澈的心湖；阴云在湖上聚集，将洒落的暖阳尽数遮蔽。你回想起去年那时，一个寒冷冬日里所发生的事。想起了言峰静似死物的双瞳，想起了他扎刺在你身上的、尖锐又冰冷的视线。
> 
> 时至今日，你仍然很在意地下室的状况。正如你无法看透言峰的本质，而又对他充满好奇，急于去探究他的全部心事一样。
> 
> ...只要到下面看一眼，大概就能更加了解他吧。
> 
> 这样想着，你将门一点点地拉开，向阴影中迈出步伐。
> 
> 言峰正好出外勤了，不在教堂里。你只需尽快找到金发男人，然后至言峰回来时，装作什么事也没发生就行。
> 
> 你扶着粗糙坚硬的水泥墙，就着门口投射进来的微光，沿陡峭的石阶一级级走下。台阶上积攒了大量灰尘。越往下方去，周围的环境便越发阴冷潮湿。你敏锐地察觉到，湿冷空气里还掺杂着一丝腐臭味道。耳畔萦绕着重若擂鼓的心跳声，靴子踏上地面的啪嗒声，以及幽邃尽头传来的、水落深潭的清脆冽响。
> 
> 终于，你步下最后一阶，踏上了平整的地面。视野内十分昏暗，仅够你勉强辨出，这是一间极为宽敞的厅堂。大厅另一边、正对着你的地方，嵌套了稍小一些的石室。室内的地面上，似乎还安置着数具长方形的物体。
> 
> 你一边寻找灯的开关，一边屏住呼吸，抬脚向更深处行进。“有人在吗”，你试探着问，回荡四维的却只有死寂。你小心翼翼踏入石室内。弥漫在空中的臭味愈发浓重，甚至到了有点呛人的地步。你捂嘴咳呛几声，恶心地皱起眉，伴随寒气侵袭，不安的预感也在你心中越积越深。
> 
> 这里的湿度真的太高了。墙面凝结着薄露，房顶仍断断续续地落下水珠。水滴坠落至砖缝，在凹陷处汇聚成小小的一滩。听着纤细沉闷的滴答声，你探出身子，向放置地上的长方体中望去。
> 
> 石材的中央被人整齐掏空，其内好像盛着东西，但因周遭太黑，你什么也看不清。于是你直起身，重新寻找照明用具。总算摸到开关后，你将之用力按下。头顶的灯泡在闪烁过后复趋平稳。它微微晃动着，发出细若蚊呐的呲响，持续放射着暗黄柔光。
> 
> 你再度将目光投向石柜内。
> 
> 映入眼帘的，是一张人脸。
> 
> 干瘪的，枯槁的，皮肤上生着暗疮，掉光了头发与牙齿，眼窝深陷，舌头外翻，却胸腔起伏、仍有呼吸的——处在生死夹缝的人类。
> 
> 你一手捂住口鼻，险些惨叫出声。
> 
> 他浑身赤裸着，性征却已萎缩，故而你无法判断他的性别。你只知道，按身长与体型看，他顶多是个十岁有余的孩童。大脑因缺氧而阵阵晕眩，你粗重地喘息着，踉跄向后倒退几步。你又将视线转向别处。无一例外地，每樽石棺里，全都各躺了一具骸骨。
> 
> 你仿佛听到他们在向你求救，在向你控诉，在诅咒命运的不公，在祈求上主的庇护。你以双手掩住耳朵，混乱地俯下身去。脑中如有千斤巨石碾过，随着神经绷断，繁杂的思绪也在其中疯狂流淌：
> 
> 这是那个金发男人干的吗？这么短的时间内，他怎么可能做出这种事？难道是教堂里的人干的？但除我和言峰外，教堂里没有其他人...言峰好像知道这里的事...难道是言峰做的？不，不对，他为什么做这种事，这样对他没有任何好处...这里很危险，这里充斥着死亡...我要快点离开这里，我要快点离开这里...我要快点离开这里！！
> 
> 思维未尽，身体便先一步做出行动。你猛然起身，想以最快的速度冲至楼梯口。哪知还没跃出半步，你就一头撞在了某人身上，随后又被那人抱住，顺势揽入怀中。
> 
> 你懵懂地眨眼。出现在你眼前的，是一枚金色的十字架。
> 
> “我已经说过，”低沉温和的嗓音降下，零落跌坠在你肩上，“不准你到这下面来吧。”
> 
> 你心中一惊，忙挣脱男人的桎梏，退后几米、与对方拉开距离。言峰正站在你前方，神色莫测地看着你。他习惯性地将手背于身后。棕瞳里除了冷淡，还透露出深深的失望。
> 
> 实在忍受不了猜疑的折磨。在与他对峙数秒后，你颤抖着问道：
> 
> 【这些是...
> 
> “是我做的。”未等你问完，他便爽快地答复，语气云淡风轻，“他们是我几年前收养的孤儿。”
> 
> 一股强烈的呕吐欲自胃袋翻涌而上，噎滞了你的咽喉。你不由反射般地后退。他亦步步紧逼，与你维持两臂之遥的距离。
> 
> 【为什么...做这种事...
> 
> 你再次抛出诘问。他挑了眉，露出颇意外的神情。
> 
> “为什么？”他嗤笑道，“当然是因为，这样对我有利啊。”
> 
> 你完全听不懂他的话。因为于己有利，所以就随意折辱他人的尊严、践踏他人的生命？这和尚未开化的野兽有什么分别？再说，把别人迫害至此，他又能获得什么利益？能感到快乐？能满足征服欲？能充实支配感？还是说...
> 
> 你想到了数年间，由教会拨往冬木市的抚养金。但你很快否定了这个猜想。因为你知道，言峰纵使坏事做尽，也绝不会成为那种沉迷于金钱的、庸俗的男人。
> 
> 后背抵上了黏湿的墙壁，现在你已退无可退。言峰止住脚步，好整以暇地望着你，渐渐勾起了嘴角。
> 
> “告诉我。”
> 
> 他说道，抬手按住自己的胸膛。除却近乎崩坏的狂喜之外，眉眼间还蕴含着破碎的希望，
> 
> “若我向神忏悔，神会宽恕我的罪吗？”
> 
> 这一刻，你真的很想回答他“会”。无论他犯下何种过错，哪怕他被世间所有人唾弃、谩骂，只要他肯诚心忏悔，那至高无上的、慈爱的神，便一定会宽恕他的罪——然而，在辨清他的表情后，你便将这份纯稚的救赎之言，硬生生咽了回去。
> 
> 一切都太迟了。
> 
> 言峰的脸上，已浮现出了饱含痛苦的决绝神情。
> 
> 如此一来，不管你说什么，他肯定都不会相信了吧。
> 
> 就算你满怀真诚地告诉他“神会赦免你，我亦不会厌弃你”，他也必会认为：“这是你为求自保，而对他编织着谎言”吧。
> 
> 那么，在美好与憧憬都破碎殆尽的如今，你又能做何补救呢。
> 
> 你攥紧双拳，默默地深吸一口气，尝试向腿部注入力量。此刻，残留在你脑中的仅有一个想法：从这里逃出去。受到重创、落下残疾也要逃出去，决不能让言峰杀掉你。
> 
> 这样想着，你毫无预兆地向前窜出，企图趁言峰不备、从他身旁绕过，直接往台阶方向奔去。不幸的是，你低估了他的反应速度。他像捉住一只灵活逃窜的鸟儿般，轻巧地错身、追上，一下便将你的手臂扯住。紧接着，他挥拳砸向你的腹部。你下腹受到冲击，体内涌起一股酥麻的热意，呜咽一声，脱力跪倒在地。
> 
> 你捂着小腹缩成一团，艰难地喘息咳呛着，纤弱的腰身止不住地颤抖。他兀立在你身前。你一睁眼，便可看见他未染纤尘的鞋尖。
> 
> “站起来。”他命令道。
> 
> 你摇摇头，固执地哑声回应。
> 
> 【放了...我...
> 
> 他沉默了片刻，旋即俯下身，粗暴地抓住你的手腕，像拖着人偶一样、强行拉起你的身体。他向门口那边快步行去。为避免被拖行擦伤，你只得吃力地支撑着膝盖，踉跄跟上对方的步伐。
> 
> 他拽着你登上楼梯，出了地下室，通过正对着内院的廊道，来到你自己的宿舍前。随后，他使用某种特殊手法开了门，像仍垃圾般、将你往房中地板上一扔，又砰地把门摔上。你抱着腹部侧躺在地，听到他并未上锁，仅是无言地站立一阵，便以惯常的步速、缓慢地离开了。
> 
> 你在地上躺了很长时间。直到疼痛稍褪，恢复了神智，你才摇摇晃晃地起身，三两步扑靠到门边。你施力转动着金属门把。门明明没有锁，你却无论如何都不能将之打开。
> 
> 你转而举臂锤击着门扉，呼唤言峰的名字。门外自是没有响应。终于，你耗尽了最后一丝力气，双腿发软，绝望地滑坐地上。
> 
> 你被言峰软禁了。
> 
> 意识到这一点，你抱紧自己的肩臂，无声啜泣起来。
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> 你在自己房中挨过了晌午、傍晚和黑夜，言峰的身影始终没有出现。好在房内有卫浴设备，入睡时，你还有余力清洁自己的身体。
> 
> 第二天，言峰仍然没来见你。你和衣蜷缩在被褥中，看窗外天光由灭至明、再由明至灭。不禁悲戚地想到：若他一直不来，我会不会像那地下室的干尸般，就这样腐烂在房间里？
> 
> 期间你粒米未进。虽能从水管处取水喝，但仅凭饮水，仍无法缓解烧灼内脏的饥饿感。你吞咽一口津液，闭上眼，强行让自己进入睡眠。
> 
> 第三天上午，你终是忍无可忍，搬起桌前的椅子，想要用暴力把窗户砸碎。不管你怎么使力，椅背都一次次地自手中弹开。你这才发觉，窗子被动了手脚——在你的认知里，只能将之理解为，窗上安置的是钢化玻璃。
> 
> 你重又躺回床上，将被子拉高、盖过头顶，难过地回想着。
> 
> 以前，言峰展现出的温柔和关怀，难道全是骗人的吗？他无意间显露的脆弱和破绽，难道全都是演技吗？他为你解围，为你庆生，照拂你的生活，指导你的工作，在你生病时看护你，顾忌你的感受、不随意触碰你，难道也全是虚假的吗？他的过去是假的吗？他的信仰是假的吗？你初次叫他姓氏时，他露出的幸福笑容是假的吗？你初次完成晨祷时，他对你的夸赞之言是假的吗...
> 
> 一旦开始怀疑，便什么都无法轻信。或者，从最初起，就毫无真情也说不定。
> 
> 想到这里，虹膜又不由得蒙上薄雾。泪水从你眼眶汨汨涌出，滑过鬓角，洇湿了一大片枕巾。
> 
> 当天晚上，言峰总算现身了。他以某种手段打开了门，进入屋内，将备好的饭菜放至桌上。因过分饥饿，你也顾不上礼仪，抓起盘中的面包就狼吞虎咽地啃食。他静默看了你一会，而后伸出手，想要抚摸你的头发。
> 
> 你警惕地避开一小段距离。像被这一举动刺痛般，他的手停在了半空中。
> 
> 言峰没再说什么，转过身，放轻脚步离开了。门被他随手带上。你又变回孤独一人，屋内亦被寂静所笼罩。
> 
> 自那以后，言峰便总会在夜晚送来食物。放下东西后，又不发一语地离去。这枯燥乏味的日子，大概持续了半月之久。
> 
> 某个晚上，言峰照例送来了当天的饭菜。这次你却没碰它们，转而去扯言峰的衣角。
> 
> 【放我出去。
> 
> 你抬起头道。他垂下眼，无言地看向你。
> 
> 【我不会把地下室的事告诉别人。所以，放了我...
> 
> 闻言，他冷哼一声：“你以为我会相信？”
> 
> 你愤懑地直视着他的眼睛。对视几秒后。
> 
> 【你这样关着我...！
> 
> 你努力想让自己变得强硬一些。
> 
> 【如果教会追查下来，你...
> 
> “我能瞒住遗孤的事，自然也能瞒住你的事。”他顿感有趣地歪头，“再说，教会才不会管你的死活。”
> 
> 你一时没听懂他的意思，仅半启薄唇，愣怔地盯着他。停顿片刻后，他无奈叹息，从兜里取出一页文件，扔到你面前。
> 
> “自己看吧。”他偏开视线，“虽然我认为，事实并非如纸上所写。”
> 
> 你狐疑地将文件捡起，端至眼前阅读起来。看清其内容后，你一瞬如被雷击中，身体僵硬，动弹不得。
> 
> 纸上以漆黑油墨，工工整整地印着：“□□教区助祭□□□□，因背弃天主，引诱神职人员犯下淫邪之罪，现将其判为异端、开除教籍，由冬木市的代行者□□□□予以清除”。纸页末端缀着执政者的签名，角落里还盖了印章。文件的签发日期，则是去年的十一月底。
> 
> 这道逐杀令，唤起了你尘封许久的记忆。
> 
> 那是你终此余生，都不愿再次忆起的事。
> 
> 一年前，你还在直属教区任职，是主教麾下众多助祭中的一位。你潜心侍主，认真工作。本以为这安稳宁静的生活将永远延续下去，你终有一天会荣获晋升神品的资格。然而，某天晚上发生的事，却如石坠湖心般，把你对未来的幻想残忍地击得粉碎。
> 
> 那天，你做完了主教委派的工作，准备去他房里汇报任务完成的情况。你礼貌地叩了门，推门进去，却震惊地看到，男人正赤裸着下体、丑态毕露地侵犯着一名柔弱的孩童。你认识那个孩子。你在礼拜堂执勤时，他总会抱着圣经，一脸纯真地来向你请教问题。但此时，孩童已不复往日的纯洁，而是脸上挂着红潮与苦痛，口吐呻吟，眼含泪水地凝视着你。
> 
> 屋内照明十分昏暗，空气里弥散着令人作呕的性液气味。呆然一秒后，你立即愤怒地冲上去，想制止这种不知廉耻的恶行。而在你拽住主教衣袍的一刻，他却迅速放开了男孩，转而擒住你的手腕，将你粗鲁地按倒在桌上。
> 
> 男人口角流着涎液，眼里闪着淫欲，脸庞因兴奋而涨得通红。他将你的制服层层撕开，以湿黏掌心抚摸着你的皮肤。还如兽类嘶吼般，嘴里叫嚷着猥亵的字眼，低头吮吸啃咬着你的颈项。
> 
> 孩童双手抱膝，缩在墙角害怕地抽泣。你拼了命地挣扎，情急下，抓起台灯砸了主教的头部，才勉强躲过被其玷辱的命运。
> 
> 那日之后，主教便经常骚扰你，企图强暴你。他还威胁道，若你不从，代你受苦的将是那名无辜的孩童。你当然无法忍受，便向上峰举报主教的淫行，同时提交了调职申请。教会给你的答复是：这件事我们会彻查，你先搬离此处，去冬木市休养一段时间。
> 
> 因为这不幸的经历，你才养成了难以与人亲近的习惯。你以为受害者会被抚恤，恶人将受到严惩，却没想到，最终迎接你的，却是这样残酷破灭的结局。
> 
> 一定是哪里搞错了。
> 
> 捏着文件的手不住地颤抖。你视野发昏，觉得黑色的字都搅在了一起。
> 
> “为什么我要被逐出教会？我明明没有做错什么”，你想着，“还有，言峰的名字怎会出现在这？代行者是什么？异端又是指谁？我被判为异端...即是说，言峰会杀掉我吗？”
> 
> 根本抵挡不住现实的冲击。你面色发白，抬起眼，对言峰颤声道：
> 
> 【事情...事情不是纸上说的这样...
> 
> “那又是怎样？”言峰皱了眉，烦躁地逼问。
> 
> 你将知道的事全都告诉了他。言峰默然思忖一阵，回复道。
> 
> “你养父是个德高望重的人，在你们教区也颇有影响力。”他停顿一下，“教会不想放过你，又碍于你养父的威信，不敢贸然动手。所以就将你派来冬木，把暗杀工作交给我。如此一来，若事后败露，也能把责任推到我身上。”
> 
> 【但，有这份文件作证...
> 
> “这文件本是阅后自焚的，”说着，言峰从你手中将之抽离，随意地放到桌上，“我使了点手段，才把它留下罢了。”
> 
> 言峰的话很容易理解，但你仍觉得，其中有一些违背常识的成分。言峰又以指节抵住下唇，继续道。
> 
> “至于发生在你身上的事，我想，也不全是意外，”他沉吟着，“据我所知，你养父与那位主教素来政见相左，暗中党派倾轧亦是常态。主教之所以会看中你，除了你本身...”说到这，他不自然地移开目光，“...也可能是出于对你养父的憎恨。而你，大概是被他们的恩怨所累，成为了权力斗争的牺牲品。”
> 
> “这样一想，你养父的死也很可疑”，言峰兀自呢喃着。但你却无力再听，只脑内空白，眼神空茫地望着对方的脸庞。
> 
> “还有，”言峰露出苦笑，“把你这种毫无自保能力的人，派来战火不息的冬木市...就算我不杀你，时机一到，想必你也会丢了性命吧。教廷那帮人可真够狠毒的。不过，我不打算顺遂他们的心意...”
> 
> 不待言峰说完，你便猛地站起身，激动地抓住他长袍的前襟。被你的举动吓到，他蓦然噎住了话语。
> 
> 【言峰...
> 
> 你嘴唇苍白，眼里已不复往日的执拗，仅余下卑微的恳求。
> 
> 【求你，帮我去向教会说情。你知道真相，你也很有能力，他们一定会相信你的话...
> 
> 言峰并未回应你的哀求，仅睁大眼，不可置信地瞪着你。你虹膜覆泪，语气沾染上几分悲痛色彩。
> 
> 【我...我必须回到教会去...我必须去侍奉神，我不能背弃它...如果被开除教籍，我...
> 
> “为什么你就是不明白呢...？！”
> 
> 似乎被这言辞激怒，他一把扯住你的衣领，略带粗暴地对你吼道。你清楚地看到，他阴沉棕瞳中的苦涩亦不逊色于你。
> 
> “为了袒护恶人，”他咬牙，一字一顿道，“你一直以来所信仰的神，已经把你给抛弃了。”
> 
> 说完，他便松开手，任由你膝盖发软，神情恍惚地跌坐床上。你无助地垂下头去。终于心感绝望，崩溃地啜泣出声。
> 
> 人生失去了意义。你以手背擦抹眼泪，毫无形象可言地哑声哭喊。你心中想到：既然结局终将如此，那我当初为什么要受人恩惠，恬不知耻地存活下来？我又为什么要谨遵教诲，须臾惘度了近二十年？如果不能回报这份恩情，如果救我的人舍弃了我，那我又有何资格苟且于世，继续维系这早该消逝的生命呢。
> 
> 早知会有这般下场，还不如当年冻死寒风中，倒也能凭白省去一番徒劳。
> 
> 你肩膀抽颤着，哭得眼眶通红、气息急促。见你这样难过，言峰心里的不快也稍有软化。
> 
> 良久过去，他俯下身来，认真窥探你的表情。
> 
> “如果，”他温声道，“你肯依附于我，取悦于我，我倒是可以放了你。”
> 
> 其实，你并不在意他是否会杀掉你。但你还是带着哭腔，抽噎地回：
> 
> 【取悦...？
> 
> “嗯。”
> 
> 他一手抚上你颊侧，强令你看着他，并以指腹擦去你眼角的泪痕。因被人触碰，你本能地显出退却的姿态。
> 
> “对，”他勾起嘴角，露出了愉快的笑容，“就是这个表情...”
> 
> 言罢 ，他便探出身，以柔软双唇堵住你的嘴。你一时没能作出反应，只流着泪，茫然无措地品味落在唇上的干燥触感。男人的亲吻绵密而炙热，在贴合厮磨时，仍有稍显紊乱的吐息喷洒在你鼻间。他施力将你压倒在身下，手指缠住了你脑后碎发。你这才回过神来，抬手抵着他的胸口，后知后觉地推搡挣扎。
> 
> 要被强奸了。恐惧混合着厌恶自你脑海汹涌溢出，逐渐酝酿成一场席卷全身的风暴。言峰将手探向你下腹，撩起祭衣的衣摆，把衬衫灵巧地解开，继而往更深处行进。你心下一惊，忙缩身钳住他的手腕，试图阻止这种卑鄙无耻的举动。
> 
> 你自是敌不过他的蛮力，何况你今天没吃饭，浑身上下一点劲都没有。言峰极为轻松地卷起衣料，指节似蜻蜓点水，搔弄摩挲着你的皮肤。你气得落泪，张嘴想要怒斥他。却在甫一张口时，便被他趁虚而入，软舌撬开齿列、迅速滑进你湿润的口腔中。
> 
> 你听到自己发出了难耐的喘息。言峰的舌掠过唇缝，潜入内部，在膛壁处辗转描摹，勾起你的舌与之交缠。伴随粘膜相触，且有细碎水声在唇齿间徘徊不去。你恍惚地眯起眼，感到男人的手已攀至前胸。指尖在粉圈处灵活打转，坚硬的指甲掐住肉粒，用力揉稔着脆弱的小孔。
> 
> 你弹起腰，泄露一声虚软悲鸣，膝盖不自觉地绷紧抬高。见状，言峰挤出一串深沉窃笑，将腰身强行挺进你微敞的双腿间。
> 
> 你被他咬住了舌头、衔入其口内，以细致的手法吮吸舐弄。在吞咽津液、闭眼回应的同时，你无助地察觉到，除去嫌恶与惧怕，确有一股奇妙的燥热感在你体内流淌冲撞。
> 
> 不论心理上多么抗拒，你的身体早已接受了这个男人的温度。言峰的掌心自你锁骨划过，顺着身姿曲线一路向下，最终停至你光裸的小腹处。每到一寸，那里便燃起熹微的情火。当言峰隔着布料，挤压抚摸你微湿的下体时，火种便一瞬连结成片，轰然烧毁了全部的理智。
> 
> 一吻结束。言峰从你口内退出，一丝银亮的唾液牵连在二人舌间，须臾折断在空气里。你揪紧他肩侧的衣料，脸泛潮红、眼神迷离地低喘调息。言峰吮去你眼角的泪水，将温热薄唇贴在你耳畔，以柔和的嗓音呢喃着。
> 
> “不是为神活着，”他说，声音低沉而喑哑，其间还掺杂了几分阴暗的欲望，“而是为我活着，怎么样？”
> 
> 这就像恶魔的耳语，毒素般渗入神经，将自我意识尽数瓦解消溶。你咬紧牙关，固执地摇了摇头。言峰顿感意外地挑眉，索性直起身子，居高临下地俯视着你衣衫不整的模样。
> 
> 你看见他摘除了十字架，脱掉了长袍，又着手去拉祭衣的领口。你喉中干涩，紧张地攥住下方的床单。言峰垂眼睇视着你，棕瞳里显出露骨的捉弄之情。
> 
> “自己脱。”他沉声命令着，“还是说，想让我帮你？”
> 
> 若是让他帮忙，这制服估计就不能要了。思及此，你咽了口唾沫，低下头，颤抖地脱除身上的衣物。
> 
> 你动作十分缓慢。期间言峰已脱完上衣，悠闲靠坐在床头，好整以暇地观赏着你屈辱羞愤的神色。总算把衬衫纽扣都解开后，还未将之脱去，你却被言峰出声制止了。他沉默地示意你的下装。在不耐目光的催促中，你仅迟疑了数秒，便将心一横、把长裤连带内衣一股脑地褪下。
> 
> 肩膀上只余衬衫，其他部位都暴露在空气中，这让你觉得非常寒冷。而言峰那毫不避讳的扫视，则给这份寒意平添一股燥热。言峰引导你坐到他腰上。你咬住下唇，乖顺地移动至近前，分开两腿，将全身重量压到他胯腹。
> 
> 言峰那勤于锻炼、肌肉结实的上半身，正一览无遗地呈现在视野中，招摇彰显着存在。强健的躯体上又烙着许多狰狞的疤痕。尤其那嵌在心口的贯穿伤，更是深深刺痛了你的虹膜，让你胸中一窒，不由得偏开视线。
> 
> 言峰轻笑几声，牵起你的右手，将之强行按压至下体处。手掌下，男人的性器已然半勃，将布料撑起了弧度，持续散发着灼人的热度。你怯生生地凝视着言峰。言峰亦坦然回望，伸出另一只手，窸窸窣窣地滑上你的臀部。
> 
> “取出来、握着它，”他说道，同时以指腹拨弄着潮湿的穴口，“然后知道该怎么做吧？别让我一句句教你。”
> 
> 你只得依他的指示照做。你眼眶含泪，探身解开对方的皮带，指节抖得连金属环扣都抓不稳。拉下拉链时，你将其内衣上沿小心翼翼地翻开。刚褪到半途，男性那充血鼓胀的阴茎便直挺挺地跃出，弹跳伫立，兀然贴靠在你手心处。
> 
> 哪怕是于雄性来讲，那也是过分粗硕坚硬的事物。你嗅着充盈鼻腔的麝香味道，不禁深觉脑内晕眩，身中燃起一团难以浇灭的旺火。你十指加力，轻轻握住他雄伟的器具，以笨拙的手法，由上至下抚慰揉搓。随着你套弄的频率，言峰也分开你的小穴，将半截手指押入其内，深深浅浅地抽送起来。
> 
> 有哪里脱离了正轨，一切都变得如此靡乱而疯狂。你一边摩擦着手中的物什，一边体味着楔入内部的陌生触感。每次，言峰都能精准地碰到敏感点，再对其施以刺激，间或搅弄着贪婪的媚肉。你被他摸得双膝微颤，腰肢也不受控制地摆动，入口处更是汁液淋漓、湿得一塌糊涂。
> 
> 你茫然望着眼前的男人。与你的意乱情迷不同，言峰眉宇间仍存余裕，俨然一派经验丰富的成熟姿态。你又将目光下移，落到对方勃胀的肉刃上。那淫物在你的抚弄下频频颤动，头部已因兴奋转为暗红。柱体的筋脉更是交错突起，顶端铃口也不住张合，翕动着倾吐出透明黏浊。
> 
> 一想到之后，这东西将会塞进你身体里，你的内壁便不由自主地缩紧了。你恐慌地夹紧腿根，想制止言峰进一步的开拓行为。言峰却倏地使力，把第二根手指并入穴内，同时恶质地蜷起指节。你被他激得周身一震，纤腰止不住地痉挛，险些就达到了高潮。
> 
> 见你一副气息凌乱、深陷欲海的狼狈情态。言峰歪了头，饶有兴趣地问道。
> 
> “平常，自己没做过吗？”
> 
> 你急忙喑声否认。这样败坏德行的淫邪举止，别说是做，连臆想都觉得羞愧万分。言峰了然地点头，略微减缓了手上的力度。
> 
> 虽说你套弄的技巧难以恭维，但被那青涩和窘迫所吸引，言峰倒也颇为愉快地享受了一会。片刻之后，他将指尖从你体内撤出，倾身揽住了你的腰肢。你猝然惊呼一声，连反抗的力气都没有，只能眼睁睁看着自己被轻巧抱起，再被硬热巨物顺势抵到穴瓣处。
> 
> 言峰停了动作，以微热薄唇啜吻着你的颈项，似乎在等着你自己坐下来。你失控地倒着气，右手扶稳对方硬挺的肉棒，凝神沉腰，努力想把它纳入下腹中。但是，放不进去。就算经历了扩张，肉壁也足够湿滑，你的甬道还是太过狭窄纤细了。你委屈得再度泪如雨下。言峰见状，不由无奈叹息一声，以两指掰开一道肉缝，向上顶腰楔入你的下体。
> 
> 在他耐心的指引下，你半是顺从地吞咽了这殷红的顶部。然而，再往后，就没有勇气继续推进了。被凶器擦过的地方都火辣辣地疼，几乎让你产生撑坏撕裂的错觉。你崩溃地连连摆头，用尽余力挣扎着，拼命想从他怀里逃开。他却收紧了抓握不让你乱动，反而猛地往下压去，想用暴力破除你仅余的尊严。
> 
> 【不、不要...不要...！
> 
> 你扣紧他坚实的双肩，闭上眼，绝望地哑声哭泣着。晶莹泪水断续滑落，点滴坠在剧烈起伏的胸膛上。
> 
> 【不、不要进来...好痛...会坏掉...不要...不、啊啊、啊啊啊啊啊啊...！
> 
> 视野被血色所覆盖。你反弓腰身，毫无矜持可言地浪叫出声。因被粗长的火楔整根埋入，花径内骤然缩紧，抽颤着潮喷出了粘稠爱液。你觉得骨盆好似被撑大一圈，小腹处也微微隆起，甚至快要浮现出他狰狞淫具的形状。
> 
> 里面大概被弄破了吧。有股血流自连接处汨溢涌出，涓涓淌落至他深色的丛林中。男人的性器仿佛具有生命，在你体内勃发脉动着，饕餮似地欲往更深处挺进。言峰一手抓紧了你的衣衫，将下颌压在你肩侧，发梢粘连凝结、且有薄汗间或从中泌出渗落。
> 
> “唔...”他沉吟着，棕瞳已不像往日那般平静无波，而是雾霭迷蒙，覆盖了些许朦胧的热度，“你、放松一点...”
> 
> 似是被他的动情低语所蛊惑，你反倒夹得更紧，将炙热巨物细致地绞缠住了。言峰粗喘一声，大手掐住你的侧腰，再无怜悯地在你体内抽插晃动。你被他顶得哑然失神，仅环住男人肩颈，面色迷茫地摆臀迎送。伴随搅动，意识亦如单薄扁舟，在无边无际的欲海中翻腾沉浮。
> 
> 言峰两浅一深地穿刺着，每回肉棒贯入甬道，都能准确地撞上那方柔嫩的花蕊。你垂着头，噙着泪，执拗地咽下堵在喉间的呻吟。言峰却转而吮住你的颈侧，在其上烙印下点点红痕，同时粗暴抬腰，狠狠地挺进你那盛满蜜液的肉壶。
> 
> “如果你，觉得舒服...”
> 
> 看到你瞳孔失焦、神情恍惚的样子，言峰露出了满意的笑容。他倾身至你耳畔，将绵薄热气喷洒进蜗折，以略带哀求的口吻诉说着。
> 
> “...就叫出来，”他轻笑道，以指腹攀上你的胸口，“我想听。”
> 
> 自尊于此瓦解溃散。你彻底抛弃了操守，如荡妇一般摆腰迎合，在他每一次深插时放浪媚喘，贪婪地汲取着他所赐予的温度。嫌恶、憎恨、恐惧、哀伤，以及激情、爱意、快感、喜悦，这些感情，仿若肉体交缠、体液融合那般，在你脑内混乱地绞纽在一处，逐渐发酵成一种难以忘怀的肮脏欲望。
> 
> 过往的记忆浮现于脑海。你悲戚地双手捂脸，眼泪如洪闸决堤般汹涌而出。因为你觉得，现在的自己是如此不堪，如此污秽。你终究没能逃脱被人折辱的命运。而折辱你的人，除了换了样貌外，本质上却并无不同。
> 
> ...已经无法挽回了。
> 
> 你任由言峰环抱着，将额头抵在他颈窝，折翼雏鸟一般放声哭泣。
> 
> ...这具身体已被人彻底玷污。哪怕我将之无私奉献予主，主也一定会弃若敝履，不予垂爱吧。
> 
> 就在你抽噎时，言峰以两手捧住你的脸颊，擦掉氤氲泪痕，强行令你回望着他。你看到那棕色眼瞳里盛满了欢愉与悦乐。除此之外，在露骨欢悦的内侧，还隐约藏着些细若尘埃的苦楚，以及深沉炽热的怜爱。
> 
> “我不是那个主教，”他说道，声音竟是前所未有的温柔，“你也不是那个娈童。”
> 
> 这句坚定的救赎之言，就如一把利刃，兀然斩断了挂在你心上的铁锁。你呼吸凝滞，喉咙哑得再也道不出任何答复。在热烈又绵长的交合中，你抱紧了言峰的脊背，腰膝抽颤、身躯痉挛地达到了人生第一次高潮。在攀上顶峰的前一秒，你亦清楚地感觉到，言峰也在你体内尽数释放，将浊白的生命之种、播撒浇灌于你烫热的甬道中。
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> 十一月末。初雪过后的清晨。
> 
> 你从沉眠中悠悠转醒，捂着疼痛欲裂的额头，艰难地从床上坐起来。甫一动身，残存体内的精液便从你穴口漏出，顺着股缝淌下，弄脏了一小片床单。你忽地觉得脸上发烫，忙拉高被子盖住腿根，奋力摇头，想逼迫自己忘记昨晚所发生的事。
> 
> 昨晚，言峰不顾你的反抗，将你压倒在身下，一次又一次地把你充盈填窒。直到射进穴内的白液满得快要溢出来，他才终感满足地停了动作，疲累地躺倒在床铺，环着你的身体沉沉睡去。你侧头看着睡得正酣的始作俑者。跟平常的沉稳严谨相较，你由衷觉得，还是睡着之后的他，更能凸显出一种类似孩童的天真和纯粹。
> 
> 你又抬起眼，将视线落向明亮的窗户。窗外的鸟雀正啁啾鸣唱着，在树梢枝杈间蹦来跳去，偶尔碰掉一些压在树上的雪沫。这似曾相识的平和图景，让你不禁心生感慨：或许，从一年前、初次踏入这教堂起，我便已无意间，身陷于言峰精心布置的牢笼中了吧。
> 
> 言峰替你构筑居所，给你编造身份，哄骗着你，为你描绘美好的梦想。他企图凭借关怀和信任，便将已被舍弃的你，完全变成他自己的所有物。
> 
> 他称呼你为“喜好无常的雀鸟”。但你知道，即使是生命短暂的鸟儿，都拥有让你难以企及的自由。
> 
> 但是，有什么办法呢。
> 
> 你无奈地叹了口气。似是被你的叹息惊扰，言峰眉头微蹙，自睡梦里堪堪清醒。
> 
> 他是个自私又恶劣、满口谎言的男人。但除了这个男人身边，你已没有其它可以回去的地方。
> 
> 言峰支起身子，将手臂环箍在你腰间，垂下头，宣布占有般在你肩上落下浅吻。作为回应，你把手心覆盖至他臂侧，安抚性质地摩挲着。
> 
> ——只能如被剪去飞羽的囚鸟般，停驻在以他为名的笼柩中。
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> 彩蛋：
> 
> * 其实言峰一直在挪用公款给你发工资（你被开除教籍，教会不会发钱给你233
> 
> * 吉尔伽美什是故意引你去地下室的。你被言峰骗得太惨了，他实在看不下去，就想让你认清言峰的真面目，让你远离那个渣男（233），但是无意间成了助攻。
> 
>   言峰没有给地下室上锁，是因为他也有点想知道，你在看清他的本质后，会不会厌弃他。
> 
> * 第五次战争临近时，言峰把所有积蓄都给了你，让你去意大利一个小城市避难（他年轻时在那有套私人房产）。因被拉斯普京意外附身，他从战争中生还。后来他去找你，你们过上了安稳平和的同居生活。
> 
>   但是言峰体内住着个拉斯普京，你们的h活动就比较混乱。譬如会出现以下状况：
> 
>   言峰（意识是拉斯普京）把你按倒在床上。
> 
>   你（挣扎）：放、放开我！
> 
>   拉斯普京（笑得人畜无害）：把我当成他就好了嘛~反正都是一个身体。
> 
>   你：不要啊啊啊啊啊...
> 
>   然后你情急之下，一巴掌扇他脸上，把言峰的意识扇回来了（233）。但言峰还是以“向拉斯普京炫耀”为由，跟你灭茶苦茶地h了（...）
> 
> * 其他结局：
> 
>   如果前期好感没刷够，到地下室剧情时，你会被言峰杀掉_(:з)∠)_
> 
>   如果好感刷够了，但你总是顺从他、没有反抗心，他最后就会把你关在房间里，每天晚上调教你（很痛的那种）。然后你就成了他养的金丝雀，也没办法活过第五次战争_(:з)∠)_


End file.
